Scratching the Itch
by alchemypotato
Summary: Ned and Chuck are both having trouble sleeping but Chuck may have found a solution...


The Piemaker was having a lot of trouble sleeping. Ned rolled over on his side and watched, he thought, as the girl named Chuck slept in the bed across from him. Only... she was moving a lot more than Ned would have expected.

"Chuck!," the Piemaker whispered.

"Huh?" Chuck jumped a little in shock. "Oh. You can't sleep?" she asked, clearly caught off guard.

"Seems like you can't either," Ned said.

"Oh. I was just... scratching an itch," Chuck said and rolled over to face him.

"Are you sure, because I thought maybe you were doing something else," Ned said.

"Something else like what?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Well... something sort of like scratching an itch, for instance. Only..." the Piemaker paused and and crinkled his face a little in embarrassment before finishing, "more fun."

"Oh," Chuck said, "You mean..."

"Yeah," Ned said.

"Well, what if I was? Would that be a problem?" she asked.

"A problem? No, not a problem. But I just wish I could help or participate," Ned said, trying his best to hide his embarrassment.

"Well maybe you could. You got that plastic divider for the car."

"Are you suggesting I create a divider for the bedroom?" Ned asked confused.

"No, of course not. I just mean we could find a safe way. Something that would let you help me... scratch the itch," Chuck answered.

"Oh," Ned said. At this very moment the Piemaker was trying to pretend that he wasn't so aroused and that he was having a perfectly normal conversation with his girlfriend. Only it wasn't perfectly normal but he supposed that maybe what was perfectly normal for them would never be perfectly normal for anyone else.

"Ned do you ever do it?" Chuck asked suddenly. She had rolled on her back, facing the ceiling.

"Huh?"

"Scratch the itch," she said.

"If I had would it be a problem?" he asked.

"No. If it's not a problem for me why would it be for you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just feel... bad."

"Well you shouldn't," Chuck said and Ned noticed her tone had softened a little and she was moving underneath the covers again.

"What are you doing?" Ned asked.

"I thought we went over this. Maybe you should do it too," Chuck said. Her breathing had become heavy and the pitch of her voice was a little higher.

The Piemaker contemplated the swelling between his legs. He felt a clear urge follow Chuck's lead and she wasn't ashamed so why should he be. And yet when he thought of touching it right here in front of Chuck he felt nervous. And yet the temptation was overwhelming and he soon found himself rolling over to watch Chuck as he used a hand to scratch this impossible to ignore itch.

As he slowly but firmly moved his hand he wondered what Chuck was thinking about. Was she thinking of being with him? Or maybe she wasn't thinking about anything at all but just enjoying the sensation. Ned found himself thinking of how beautiful Chuck was. And he thought about how much he longed to find away to make her feel good the way she was making herself feel good.

In the meantime, Chuck's breathing was becoming heavier as her actions beneath the covers seemed to be increasing in intensity and she began to moan. Ned followed suit and he found himself quickly edging towards climax and had to slow down to pull himself back. He had to clear his mind just for a moment and not focus so much on Chuck just for a moment.

Slowly, he again increased the speed of his motion. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was causing Chuck's pleasure. He couldn't bring himself to picture himself touching her with his own hands but he imagined all sorts of devices he could create that might allow him to satisfy her.

Chuck stopped what she was doing and threw her covers off, pushing them to the bottom of the bed with her feet. She turned on a lamp and looked over at Ned who stopped what he was doing.

"I want to see it," Chuck said.

"What?" Ned said.

"I want to watch you," Chuck said.

Ned might've argued before but at this point he just decided to put aside his nervousness and go with it. He threw the covers off and put his hand back inside his pajamas bottoms.

"No," Chuck said. "Pull them down so I can see." Chuck pulled down her pajama bottoms and underwear as well. She smiled at Ned and began to touch herself again. Ned again declined to argue and instead copied her, pulling his bottoms and underwear down and proceeding to touch himself. Chuck smiled and bit her bottom lip. She seemed to be transfixed on the action going on at Ned's groin and rolled over to face him.

Ned could now see as Chuck pleasured herself with her hand and combined with all the other signs and clues on her body and face of her pleasure it was nearly more than he could handle as he found himself teetering on the edge of release. But he once again pulled himself back. But just then Chuck closed her eyes, pulled her head back and moaned as her body clenched.

Ned began to stroke himself with desperation to reach the point of climax that the girl named Chuck had clearly just achieved. He looked at Chuck's beautiful smiling face as she watched him while still recovering herself. To his surprise she opened her mouth and said, "I love you, Ned."

Ned tried to say that he loved her back but he then felt himself shudder and tense up as pleasure surged through his body with incredible force and at that very moment the Piemaker ejaculated. Ned found it difficult to breathe for a moment but he still smiled when he looked over at Chuck whose hands were clasped under her chin, clearly pleased with Ned.

When he could breathe again Ned scrambled to clean up his sheets and himself. Chuck never moved. Once he was done he laid down in bed again not sure what he should say or do next. As he looked at Chuck he noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter," he asked her.

"Nothing. I'm happy. I never thought we'd be able to be intimate. And I thought maybe this would be an okay substitute. But it was much more than just okay and it was more intimate than anything I've ever experienced" she said.

"But wouldn't it have been better if I could've helped out?"

"You did," Chuck answered. And Ned realized she was right. It was more than just a substitute. It was sex and it was the best he'd ever had.

"But let's say, hypothetically, that I did make some contraptions that might... increase our options. Would you be interested in... experimenting?" Ned asked, embarrassment returning.

"I'm fine with what we have but if want to try other things out... I'd be game," Chuck said.

The Piemaker smiled at the girl named Chuck . "I love you," he said as he turned out the light and laid down, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
